Lusamine
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lusamine |image=Sun Moon Lusamine.png |caption=Art from |size=150px |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Blonde |hometown=Aether Paradise |region=Alola |relatives=Lillie (daughter), Gladion (son), Mohn (husband) |trainer=no |trainerclass=Aether President |game=yes |generation= |games= , }} Lusamine is a character introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon. She is the head of the Aether Foundation. She is the main antagonist in . Lusamine appears in . She is first seen in a picture of a magazine that the player character is reading during the intro sequence. She is formally introduced after the Grand Trial, when Hau and the player travel to Aether Paradise. As president of the Aether Foundation, Lusamine claims to love all Pokémon, be they native to the Alola region or not. While the player and Hau are conversing with her in the conservation area, an Ultra Wormhole appears, in which emerges. In Sun and Moon, after the player battles it, she claims she will find it and love it like the other Pokémon in her care; in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, the Ultra Recon Squad immediately show up, upon which Lusamine explains that they are assisting the Aether Foundation in researching Ultra Beasts. Once Hau mentions Lillie, she gives a surprised expression but tries to not acknowledge her, stating that children are better off listening to the adults around them. Later in the story, Plumeria remarks to Lillie that Team Skull are not the only thieves in Alola, and that Lillie ought to return . When Hau, Gladion, and the player arrive at Aether Paradise, all the employees are suddenly hostile to them, including Faba, who had locked down Lusamine's office under her orders. There are also a number of Team Skull grunts present, implying an alliance. When the player leaves Hau and Gladion to deal with Guzma, they find Lillie in the same room as Lusamine, with the former begging Lusamine to come to her senses. Lusamine is not fazed by it, and berates Lillie for leaving her and claims she was never her daughter, before teleporting into another room via a pad hidden behind her mirror. Lillie and the player step on the pad too, and teleport into the room her mother went to. When they arrive, Lusamine taunts them to come closer. Afterwards, Lillie and the player are horrified to see that she has a collection of frozen Pokémon scattered about the room, "protected" for all eternity. Pokémon Sun and Moon Lusamine welcomes the player character and others into the Aether Foundation. However, once her plans are exposed, she prepares to open a wormhole to the other world, where the Ultra Beasts originate from. Though her son and daughter try to stop her, she has Guzma try to attack them, She succeeds in opening the wormhole and vanishes. Once the and Lillie access the Ultra Space, Lusamine still refuses to back down, claiming she has the right of taking control of Ultra Beasts and ignore Lillie. Lillie gathers her strength and opposes Lusamine, who fuses herself with one of the Ultra Beasts. However, the player defeats her, while Lillie calls on the power of Alola's Legendary Pokémon, causing Lusamine to become hurt and split from the Ultra Beast. In the end, Lusamine was taken away to recuperate, while her daughter seeks ways to heal her. When spoken to after the victory celebration, Gladion speculates that Lusamine's fixation with the Ultra Beasts may have started when her husband (and Lillie and Gladion's father) Professor Mohn vanished during his study of the Ultra Wormholes and, in an ill-fated attempt to find him, she eventually grew obsessed with the Ultra Beasts to the point of monomania. Lillie's reminiscences on Exeggutor Island show that she recalls that her mother was once a kind and compassionate woman who genuinely cared for her children. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Hau arrives with Gladion, who tries to reason with her, not wanting his mother to disappear just like his father did. Lusamine, however, dismisses his concerns, and challenges the player to a battle to prove her strength. Upon being defeated, Lusamine remarks that the player should just resume their island challenge. She reassures everyone that she will be fine because Guzma will be accompanying her, but rejects Gladion's request to join her as well, repeating her line that children are happier listening to the adults around them. Guzma arrives shortly, and using the cube containing Nebby, Lusamine opens up a large wormhole in the room. Lusamine disappears into the Ultra Wormhole, and Guzma follows. Lusamine is not seen again until after the player reaches the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone and Nebby, now a Cosmoem, evolves into Solgaleo /Lunala . An Ultra Wormhole suddenly appears, ejecting both Guzma and Lusamine, and out comes Necrozma, who captures and fuses with the newly-evolved Nebby. After being battled, Necrozma steals the light from Alola and disappears into an Ultra Wormhole, and the Ultra Recon Squad, having witnessed the battle, arrives at the altar. Lusamine makes a request to use of the Ultra Recon Squad's Legendary Pokémon to travel Ultra Space, but Dulse /[[Phyco]] berates her in response. After the player defeats Necrozma at Ultra Megalopolis and returns to the Altar, a humbled Lusamine admits to Lillie that she was right to take Cosmog away. She hands the player three s before taking Lillie back to Aether Paradise to care for the weakened Nebby. After the player's victory celebration, Lusamine is seen waving goodbye to Gladion at the docks as he sails off to Kanto, much to the latter's pleasant surprise. In Episode RR, Lusamine is kidnapped by Team Rainbow Rocket and held hostage by Giovanni. When the player finally reaches Giovanni, Lusamine is seen lying unconscious on the ground. She awakens after Giovanni is defeated and the mansion is restored. Upon finding out Faba's involvement with Team Rainbow Rocket, Lusamine demotes him to intern. On the first day of every month, Lusamine will challenge the player to a title defense battle at the Pokémon League. After Gladion is defeated at the Pokémon League, Mohn will pay a visit to Aether Paradise, during which Lusamine will see him for the first time since his disappearance. Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters